


A Little Love and Comfort

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Comfort, Cuddles, Fever, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Josh, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Sickfic, Sickness, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tyler can't adult., smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: Tyler gets sick after a long round of touring. Josh takes care of him, and learns something that makes both of them very happy.





	1. Josh Cares For Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like shit, you guys. Yay for college and diseases! So, to make myself feel better, I wrote this. 
> 
> Minor warning for a brief nightmare. It's not too descriptive, but still putting that out there. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Please let me know of any horrible mistakes. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe, my frens.

It started as an itch in the back of his throat. Tyler coughed, clearing it, and the itch went away. He thought nothing of it. Seasonal allergies. He made sure to take his allergy meds the next day. 

Then he began sneezing. Just once or twice here and there. Nothing to worry about. Again, just allergies. He made a note to dust the bus the next time they had some spare time. 

The fatigue hit him gradually over the course of a few days. Back to back shows, sleeping only a few hours here and there. After the fifth show that week and the blessed hotel night that came with it, he collapsed almost immediately, not even waiting for Josh to finish showering so that he could brush his teeth. He was just happy to finally get some sleep. 

***

The sun streamed brightly through his window as he heard movement around him. 

"Should we wake him?" Mark's voice whispered. "Checkout is in a few hours, and he loves breakfast."

"Let him sleep a bit more. He's been exhausted all week. We've all been exhausted, but he looked really pale last night. Don't want him getting sick." Josh murmured. "But if you're making a breakfast run, I could really use some caffeine." Tyler heard more idle chatter, along with the shuffling of clothes and the closing of the door. 

He rolled over, burying his face into a pillow. His head ached. The sun was too bright. Josh's movements were too loud. He wanted to scream. Instead, he yawned. And then the pain hit him. 

He felt a burning sensation in his throat, and his neck and back muscles ached. His nose was stuffy and everything hurt. Crap. 

He groaned as he rolled flat on his back, covering his eyes with his arm that was still streaked with faded black paint. He felt horrible. 

Then there was a finger poking his cheek and a warm hand resting on his stomach. 

"Good morning, princess." Josh giggled. "Did you sleep well?"

Tyler felt like he couldn't talk. He swatted Josh's hand away and shook his head. "Hurts," he hissed out. 

"What hurts, Ty?" Josh's playful demeanor suddenly dropped as he went into parent-friend mode. He rubbed small circles with one hand on Tyler's stomach as he reached for the curtains with the other, darkening the room considerably. 

"Throat, head, muscles." He sniffled as a sneeze suddenly hit him. He felt like he had been run over by a car, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he knew his throat would not allow him that. 

"Oh, come here, baby boy." Josh whispered as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed with Tyler, folding the sick man onto his chest. Tyler relaxed a bit more as he felt Josh's warm skin on his. He was so cold, he realized. He reached for the blankets, but Josh beat him to it, securing them snuggly under Tyler's chin. His fingers found their way into Tyler's brown locks, and Tyler found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. 

"Hey Mark, Ty is sick. He feels like he has a fever. I think it might be a virus, but he won't be able to perform tomorrow. No matter what he says. Could you bring some medicine?" And Tyler drifted back off as he listened to Josh's low soothing voice. 

Tyler again faded in and out of consciousness. He felt someone moving him, felt a cold rag on his hands and neck and face, felt someone helping him walk, but he was just so tired. 

He awoke in his bunk, Josh softly stroking his hair, their bare chests pressed against each other. Tyler snuggled closer to Josh, burying his head in the crook of his neck and basking in the warmth of his very hot friend. 

"Hey Tyjo." Josh murmured as he kissed Tyler's head. "Feeling any better?" 

Tyler shook his head. He wasn't tired, but he still felt bad and wanted nothing more than to stay in Josh's arms forever. 

"That's okay. We got you some medicine and some soup." Josh whispered. "Want to head to the lounge and play Mario Kart?" Reluctantly, Tyler let Josh lead him to the lounge. 

***

After being forced to drink several cups of tea (decaffeinated) and a large bowl of soup (chicken noodle), Tyler found the weariness and fatigue returning to his body. After losing to Josh for the third time in a row, he set the controller down and buried himself into Josh's lap. Josh's hand instinctively came up to caress his cheek, his fingers brushing the hair out of Tyler's face. Tyler was soon lulled to sleep once more by the rocking of the bus and the gentle touches to his feverish skin. 

***

Darkness surrounded him, the walls encroaching ever closer. He needed to keep running. He needed to find him. But the darkness was faster than him, and he tripped. He went down, the fall seemingly endless. 

Then he landed in someone's strong arms. Warm familiar arms. He looked up and saw Josh's soft smile. God, the way his eyes crinkled was beautiful, and the man seemed to shine, to ward off the darkness itself. 

"I love you, Josh." Tyler's hand clung to Josh's shirt, and he leaned up in his arms to kiss the side of his mouth. It almost felt like the real thing. Too bad it was just a dream, Tyler thought. 

"I love you too, Ty." Josh murmured as he nuzzled Tyler's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It's going to be okay." 

***

Josh was surprised when Tyler kissed him. The man had developed a minor fever, and Josh had carefully returned him to his bunk, letting Tyler curl up against him. His body was burning up, but he shivered as if he were cold, and Josh didn't mind. Still, when Josh had wrapped his arms around Tyler when he started whimpering from an apparent nightmare, he hadn't been expecting that. 

Tyler had not only said that he loved him, but he had kissed him. Josh knew that it was probably the fever dream talking, but still. They would probably need to have a talk once Tyler was better, because Josh meant it when he said that he loved Tyler. 

Tyler then settled back into a more peaceful slumber, leaving Josh to admire his sick (maybe more than friend) friend. 

It took two more days for Tyler to get back to feeling somewhat normal again, and once he had requested Taco Bell, saying that he was starving, Josh knew that Tyler was better. 

***

Josh was laying in his bunk when Tyler crawled in and flopped down on his chest, grinning as Josh ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I thought you were better." Josh huffed as he grinned at Tyler. "Why have you come to steal more of my body heat? Didn't you get enough cuddles?"

"Maybe I missed you, Jishwa." Tyler stuck his tongue out. "And you can never have enough cuddles." He rested his head on Josh's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I love your cuddles, Jishwa."

"And I love you." Josh said without thinking. As soon as the words left his mouth, he covered his face in his hands. He'd screwed everything up.

Then there were hands on his wrists, pulling his hands away. Then he was staring into the beautiful eyes of Tyler Joseph. 

"Hey Josh, Joshie, Jishwa, can I tell you a secret?" He fake-whispered as he dropped Josh's wrists. "I love you too." 

Suddenly, Josh was surging forward, his hands cupping Tyler's head as he smashed their lips together. Tyler stilled for a moment before pressing back with more force. Josh fell backwards, and Tyler fell on top of him, legs straddling his own, a hand rubbing circles on his chest, and a tongue pressing against Josh's lips. 

Tyler nipped at his bottom lip, and a small moan escaped his throat. Tyler did it again, relishing in the small noises that Josh was trying to stifle. 

They continued like that for what seemed like hours, moving gently against each other, memorizing everything, until Josh's hands found their way into Tyler's hair and pulled gently, causing the younger man's hips to jerk, bringing their crotches together. They both moaned, and Tyler ground their crotches together again. 

Suddenly, kissing was not enough. They both needed more. More skin. More friction. They needed to be closer. 

Shirts and jeans were discarded, and tented boxers were pushed down as mouths met once more and teeth clacked from the force. Hands found their ways between the two of them as their kisses devolved into panting into mouths as both of them worked closer and closer towards their thresholds of pleasure. 

Josh's hand delivered the first final blow with a well-timed swipe over Tyler's slit with one hand and a gentle tug of his hair with the other. (He was a drummer, after all.) 

Tyler jerked into his hand, letting out a small whimper and a gasp as come covered both of their stomachs. Josh stroked him through it, only stopping when Tyler shivered at the overstimulation and forced his hand away. 

Tyler then turned his attention to Josh's hard, leaking member, wrapping one hand around it with renewed vigor as he took one of Josh's nipples into his mouth. He leaned up and pulled Josh into a kiss as Josh's breaths got faster. He nipped at his lip, pulling it with his teeth, and then Josh too was coming over his stomach. 

They collapsed, sticky and sweaty and out of breath. "That was awesome." Tyler sighed as he rested his head on Josh's chest, getting a bit of come in his hair. He looked at the mess in disgust. "Shower?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute-" And then Josh felt a tickle in his nose. He tried to stop it, but the sneeze caught him by surprise. 

It was just a sneeze, right? Nothing more, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a part two about our smol bean Tyjo caring for his new boyfriend Jishwa? I think so...thoughts?
> 
> Update: Part two is now up.


	2. Tyler Cares For Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler tries to care for Josh after getting him sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular request. I am also still sick, and I enjoy the idea of grumpy!Josh. 
> 
> Minor warning for brief mentions of vomit. 
> 
> Also, by this point, it's an established relationship, so let's assume that they both had been tested and that's why they don't use condoms.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The show that they had played had been amazing. It was the last show of the tour and tickets had sold out. Tyler danced and sang and bounced around stage, and Josh could feel the energy thrumming from him. It was the only thing that kept him going. 

As soon as they exited the stage, Josh let the fatigue that had been hanging over him like an itchy wool blanket take him. 

You see, Josh was a hypocrite. He ensured that Tyler, when he was sick, did not leave the bed, much less perform in front of thousands of people. Josh, on the other hand, found it perfectly acceptable to go on with the shows, even when he felt like death. He wasn't singing, so nobody would notice anyway, right? 

Tyler definitely noticed as he guided Josh's body through the backstage corridors, helping him to lay down on the fake leather sofa in their dressing room. Concern was etched all over his face as he felt Josh's forehead, before shaking his head. 

"You're hot." Tyler whispered as he sat beside Josh, who instinctively moved so that his head was in Tyler's lap. Cool fingers massaged his scalp and Josh felt a bit better. 

"Gee Ty, you're so forward." Josh chuckled before breaking into a coughing fit. Tyler rubbed the tension in his shoulders until it subsided and Josh fell back into his lap. 

"Seriously Josh, you're burning up. You shouldn't have performed tonight. We should have cancelled." 

"Tyler, I don't want to fight right now. I want to cuddle my boyfriend and get back to Ohio so that I can sleep and get over this mess." Josh whispered, his voice exasperated and exhausted. "That was the best show we've played and you saw how happy it made those fans. And I saw how happy it made you."

"Yeah," Tyler murmured. "But you have to promise me one thing for when we get back to Columbus."

"Hmmm?" 

"Let me take care of you."

***

Tyler Joseph, while he could do many things (like play the accordion and break windows with knives), was not a certified nurse. Nor had he ever cared for any other ill person. But hey, there's a first time for everything.

He looked at the list that he had scribbled down while his mother chattered on about how she had cared for him and his siblings when he was younger. 

Step 1: Make Tea. 

Simple enough. He placed a kettle with water on the stove, letting it boil. Then, he poured it over some loose tea leaves and let it steep. He was supposed to leave the tea leaves in there, right? Then he added a tiny bit of milk from the fridge and carried it up to Josh, who was sleeping in Tyler's bed. 

And God, what a beautiful sight. Well, if you ignored the tissues and the unusual, sickly tone of Josh's skin. He was covered in sweat and he whimpered into the pillow as his body was wracked with another coughing fit. Tyler's heart fell as he saw the state that Josh was in. 

"Hey," he whispered as he set the tea on the side table. He placed a hand on Josh's arm, the man curling into the touch. "How're you feeling?"

Josh grumbled in response and pulled weakly at Tyler's arms, a silent "come hold me". Tyler relented, letting the feverish drummer settle into his arms. He offered Josh the tea, the man taking gentle sips with his eyes still closed. 

And then he was suddenly sprinting from the bed, his hand covering his mouth as he tried to disentangle himself from the sheets. Finally, Josh disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a shocked Tyler. 

He gently approached the bathroom door, where he heard the sound of gagging and a toilet flushing. The faucet ran for several moments, before Josh opened the door. 

His face and body had been splashed with water and he grumbled as he shuffled past Tyler, taking the tea, then dumping it down the sink. He looked from the loose tea leaves to Tyler and back to the tea leaves and what looked to be milk curds, skepticism on his face. 

"Ty," his hoarse voice choked out. "When was the last time you bought milk?"

"Before we left for the tour. Why? Oh..." 

Josh sighed and shuffled past him, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders as he went downstairs to make his own tea. 

Tyler felt bad. 

***

Step 2: Chicken Noodle Soup 

Tyler stared at the recipe that his mom had sent him. She had insisted on him making it from scratch, and after a quick trip to the store (where he also purchased non-curdled milk), he was in the kitchen, a pot of boiling water on the stove and ingredients beside it. 

First he started by boiling the chicken and the vegetables. Everything was going well; the chicken looked nice and tender and the vegetables tasted decent. 

He turned to grab some seasoning from the kitchen island, his arm knocking into the open box of pasta, sending the uncooked noodles into the burner and up into flames. 

Crap. 

He turned off the stove and grabbed the fire extinguisher, putting out the tiny flames, but not before setting off the fire alarm. He grabbed a towel and frantically waved it in front of the alarm, trying to make it stop. 

Josh then shuffled into the room, shaking his head as he examined the carnage: the burnt pasta, the foam from the fire extinguisher, Tyler standing on the counter, frantically waving at the smoke alarm. 

The blanket trailed behind him like a cape as he walked to the pantry, retrieved a can of soup, poured it into a bowl, and placed it in the microwave. For those 2 minutes and 30 seconds, he stared at Tyler silently, watching as the man shamefully cleaned up his mess. 

The microwave beeped, and Josh sighed, taking the bowl and a spoon with him into the living room so that he could watch cartoons.

Tyler felt even worse. 

*** 

Step 3: Make him comfortable.

Tyler read the line again. And again. And again. He ran his fingers over the stain from the soup fiasco on his boxers. Josh was annoyed with him. How was he supposed to make him comfortable? 

Silently, he crept up to his room. Josh's legs were tangled in the sheets. His breaths were coming out in tiny whimpers and his head thrashed to and fro. Tyler was instantly at his side, pulling Josh into his arms and running his hands slowly up and down Josh's back. Josh curled into his bare chest, burying his face in Tyler's neck, inhaling his scent. 

"Ty, don't leave me." He whimpered in his sleep. "It's so dark. They're coming for me. I don't want to be alone."

"I'm here, Joshie. I'm not leaving." Tyler whispered into his ear as he pressed a kiss to his temple. He was burning up still. The fever must have been messing with his head. Josh whimpered again, tears escaping his closed eyes. "Shhh. I've got you." Then he began to hum. Random notes, nothing of significance. Maybe a lullabye hear and there. But it seemed to soothe Josh; his whimpers quieted and his body stilled and relaxed in Tyler's embrace. 

Tyler stared at his sleeping face for what seemed like hours, memorizing everything about it, brushing Josh's soaked curls out of his eyes and occasionally kissing his forehead. He traced his fingers up and down the lines of Josh's arm tattoo. God, he loved this man so much and the more he looked at him, got to know him, the further he fell in love with him. 

Josh finally stirred just as the sun was setting. His fever had broken sometime after Tyler had laid down with him, and he was surprised to find a sleeping Tyler holding him. He remembered someone holding him, singing and telling him that everything would be alright, but he thought it had been a dream. 

Smiling, he snuggled back into Tyler's embrace, but not before he kissed Tyler softly on the lips. Sure, he didn't know how to care for anyone who was ill, but it was the thought that mattered. 

***

Tyler awoke to Josh whimpering again, thinking the man was having a nightmare again. He was about to wake him up when something poked Tyler in the side. It just happened to be Josh's very interested cock. His hips jerked and pressed against Tyler's side as he tried to get more friction. 

Josh was panting and whimpering and if that didn't make Tyler instantly hard, nothing would. 

"Ty, please touch me." Josh whined in his sleep as he gripped at the sheets. Tyler moved his leg slightly, and Josh moaned and began rutting against it. 

Tyler's hands were then on Josh's hips, holding them down. He untangled their limbs, so that Josh was humping the air, no success at finding the friction that his body craved.

Tyler smiled and leaned up to kiss Josh with the intent of waking him up. He didn't want to do anything more without Josh's enthusiastic consent. 

Josh's eyes fluttered open at the kiss, and even though he had just awoken, his pupils were wide with hunger. 

"Ty, please do something." He hissed as a hand suddenly found its way around his clothed cock. Tyler stroked once, causing a moan to escape from Josh's lips. 

"Gladly." 

Tyler pressed a kiss to Josh's cheek before trailing down his neck and his chest and further until he finally reached Josh's boxers. He looked up at Josh for approval, who nodded eagerly. Tyler made quick work of removing Josh's boxers and pressing several kisses up and down his shaft. 

Then, suddenly, lips were wrapped around his leaking member and Josh yelped before melting in Tyler's mouth. His hands tugged gently at Tyler's hair, urging him up and down Josh's cock. 

"You're so good at this," Josh murmured, babbling. "So good at everything, but this is amazing."

As Tyler picked up the pace, Josh was reduced to incoherent babble, until he finally repeated "Ty, Ty, Ty" over and over. 

Tyler felt Josh's abs tense up and he delivered a few well placed swipes of his tongue into Josh's slit; that was all it took to send Josh over the edge, pulsing his release into Tyler's mouth. 

He spit it into his hand, wiping the come on the sheets (they needed to be washed anyway). 

As Josh laid there in his blissed out state, Tyler turned his attention to his own leaking erection inside his boxers, pulling the cloth down just enough. He tugged at it, delivering a few strokes before he too was coming all over the sheets. 

He then collapsed beside Josh, who grinned at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "That was hot."

"You're hot." Tyler replied as he was pulled into Josh's arms. 

Tyler (and Josh) felt a lot better after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm more than willing to take fic requests. Anything you want to see (within reason. No noncon or underage stuff, please.), I can write it. Just leave a comment below! :)


End file.
